Kin Kujira
Kin Kujira is one of the main protagonists of the show. He is an incredibly intelligent super genius kid who can build many inventions and he is the keyboardist of the band and has a younger twin brother named Kon. Kin and Kon are the best of friends and they do everything together. Kin is older than Kon by a Month He is voiced by Sergio Di Zio. Biography Kin Kujira is a 12 year old boy who is the keyboardist of Grojband. He and his twin brother Kon Kujira are the best of friends and bandmates in that band and are always there for each other. Kin is the scientific, nerdy type of guy and what he lacks in brawn, he makes up for with brains. He is the one who's in charge of the band's pyrotechnics, lighting, computers, and any other kinds of tech related instrumentation. Kin is also a great inventor and he is really great at making all kinds of machines and gadgets. He often times uses his inventions to help out with his band and getting lyrics from Trina. Even though he is a serious inventor who is all about being technical and doing work, Kin never forgets that he is a kid who loves to have fun and go crazy with his fellow bandmates, especially his brother Kon. Appearance Kin has pale skin, short black hair, and thick, black, circular glasses that he wears on his long face. He doesn't appear to have a neck, and three of his front teeth always show when his mouth is closed. He has a black T-shirt that has a picture of a red bow tie and a white tuxedo making it look like he wears a suit. He has a pair of long, blue jeans and a pair of orange sneakers. He has a nerdy voice that is high, but is also slightly deeper and more gravely. Personality Kin is a smart genius and a geeky kid who knows a lot about everything. He has a mind that is great for creating gadgets and scientific contraptions. He is very handy and is always using his brain and his inventions to help out with things that he, or anyone else needs to have done. He uses his inventions to help his band out mostly so that they can get lyrics and play their songs with him being the keyboardist in the band. Despite all of his dedication to his hard work and inventions, Kin is still a fun loving guy who is never too busy or serious to goof off and have fun with his friends. Kin is a very useful person, and is very important and plays a big role in everything that someone else may need. Trivia *Kin and Kon's names are "King Kong" with the "h's" removed which is where the creator got the idea for their names. *Kin and Kon were born by c section at the same time. *Although Kin and Kon are twin brothers, Kin is still older than Kon because is the episode "Ahead Of Our Own Tone", Corey, Laney, and Kon all went one year into the future without Kin, making him physically one year older than Kon. *Kin's nipples are on Kon's back. **This was referenced in the episode "Indie Road Rager" when Corey was looking at Kon's back and said "Yep those are back nipples." *His last name "Kujira" means Godzilla is Japaneese. Category:Characters